


A Completed Family

by a1_kitkat



Series: Malex Adopted Family Series [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Adopted Children, Alternate Universe - Future, Cooking, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Malex, Painting, Trick or Treating, part of a series, repost: not a new fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1_kitkat/pseuds/a1_kitkat
Summary: Michael and Alex paint a bedroom in preparation of expanding their family[RE-POST OF AN EARLIER WORK]
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Malex Adopted Family Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1890409
Comments: 10
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS JUST A RE-POST OF THE TRILOGY I WROTE DURING LAST YEARS FICTOBER EVENT, SINCE I'VE NOW ADDED TWO ADDITIONAL FICS I FIGURE THIS WILL MAKE IT EASIER FOR PEOPLE WHO MAY NOT HAVE READ PARTS 1 -3

“Pink or blue?”

“Yellow or green?”

They’d been having this same argument for the better part of two months. Both were completely invested in their plan for the future yet the one thing they couldn’t agree on was a simple paint colour. The couple were standing in the hardware store, eyeing off their options and Alex knew they’d be here all day until one of them eventually gave in. 

“Fine,” Alex sighed. “Green?”

“Really?” Michael’s eyes lit up, hopefully.

“Yes, let’s go with green.”

Michael bounced on the balls of his feet and hurried to the paint samples, pointed to the one he liked most.

“How about this one?” he held up a sample called Venus Flytrap but Alex winced.

“It’s, uh… a little… dull,” Alex tried to be tactful.

“How about this one? Love the name,” Michael teased, pointing to a pale colour labelled ‘frisky’.

“Guerin!” there was a warning to his tone but Michael merely winked at him.

“Okay, okay.”

He reached for another sample and held it up for Alex to see.

“Young Leaf,” Alex read the name then examined the colour. “I like it.”

“Me too,” Michael agreed.

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

They found a staff member and organized their paint then busied themselves collecting up rollers and brushes, trays and drop sheets. Neither had ever embarked on a project like this before but they were determined to do this right. Michael carried the paint tins; Alex carried the rest and they loaded up the back on Michael’s truck.

When they reached their home, they carried all the supplies up to the room and just paused. Both drew a deep breath before Alex reached for Michael’s hand.

“We’re really doing this,” he whispered.

“We really are,” Michael agreed.

“So… where do we start?”

“I have no idea.”

They both exchanged a look then broke off into fits of giggles. Alex pulled Michael into his arms and kissed him.

*

An hour later they were barely halfway through the first undercoat. Michael was lying on the floor with a paintbrush, working the edges after having finished the window and door frames. Alex was working the roller to paint the wall. He looked down at where his love was positioned on his stomach and licked his lips at the way his shirt was riding up.

He grasped the roller then flicked the paint in Michael’s direction but he didn’t even notice so Alex repeated this action twice more before Michael finally rolled over and looked up at him. Alex flicked the paint and it hit Michael in the face. He gasped and jumped to his feet, flicking paint back at Alex until they were laughing and chasing each other around the room.

Michael wrapped his arm around Alex’s waist and pulled him into his embrace only to have his love bump the roller over his nose. They were both covered in flecks of white paint and Alex raised his paint covered fingers, grasped Michael’s curls and kissed him. Both their lips had traces of paint but they didn’t care.

They dropped their paintbrushes and clung to each other, falling to the floor while clawing at each other’s clothes.

“Now really, there’s a time and a place!”

Liz’s voice caused them both to separate and look up at her. They didn’t appear ashamed or embarrassed; Michael proved this point by kissing Alex again.

“Liz,” Alex scrambled to his feet.

“Door was open,” she said to them “I, uh, thought you might need a hand but maybe I was wrong.”

“No, it’s, uh, it’s great. We, uh, we’re definitely in over our heads.”

“Really? And this is just the undercoat. Here,” she held her hand out for the brush. “Go get cleaned up.”

Michael grabbed Alex’s hand and started to pull him from the room though he stopped long enough to warn Liz ‘this might take a while’ before they disappeared out the door. She laughed to herself then turned to the wall and started painting.

*

Michael came back a while later and apologised then stated Alex had started on dinner. They worked together to finish the first coat then washed up before heading down the stairs. Alex was setting the dinner table for four when Kyle appeared.

“Door was open,” Kyle stated.

“You should probably do something about that,” Liz told them.

“Or maybe you should try knocking?” Michael suggested.

“I have a key,” both Liz and Kyle replied at the same time. Michael looked to Alex in surprise but he merely shrugged.

“Fine,” Michael threw his hands up in defeat “but if you walk in on us fucking on the couch, it’s your own fault.”

Liz made a face; Kyle’s eyes opened in shock.

“I’ve slept on that couch,” he whispered to Liz who giggled.

They all sat down to eat while making nervous conversation about the future. Both Liz and Kyle were happy for their friends, taking such a big step forward. Michael and Liz cleared the table while Kyle and Alex headed to the spare room. Between the four of them the second coat would take no time at all.

“What happened here?” Kyle asked, looking at the mess of paint on the floor.

“Guerin’s never painted before,” Alex replied.

“So he painted the ground?”

“There’s drop sheets.”

“You guys made out in the paint, didn’t you?”

Alex blushed; Kyle smirked.

“How are you going to contain yourselves in future?” He asked.

“We’ll… figure it out.”

“I really am happy for the two of you,” Kyle said to him “what you’re doing is an amazing thing.”

“Yeah” he smiled “I mean, it was really important to Michael that we do it this way.”

“Because of what happened to him?”

“Yeah and the whole alien thing obviously.”

“So what colour did you decide on?”

“Green.”

“Thought you wanted pink or blue?”

“The colour doesn’t matter to me; who knows we might just end up changing it later.”

When Michael and Liz joined them, they all picked up a brush and got to work. They finished quickly enough then retired downstairs for wine. Kyle made to sit on the couch but quickly moved to the armchair. Michael snickered and made a comment that that chair wasn’t much better. 

Kyle reached for a second drink.

***

They got an early start in the morning and had the first coat of paint done before breakfast. After their meal, while waiting for the paint to dry, Michael set about building the cabinet they’d purchased the week before.

When he was finished, they went for a walk to get some fresh air before going home for the second coat of paint. The couple celebrated a job well done by going for dinner at the Crashdown then they returned home and stood in the freshly painted room, admiring their handiwork before exchanging a tender kiss.

Everything was about to change; they couldn’t wait to start a new chapter in their lives.

*****

Alex couldn’t stop fidgeting while Michael nervously tapped his foot as they sat in the waiting room. He reached for Michael’s hand, brought it to his lips and kissed his palm.

“Are you okay?” He asked him.

“Yeah,” Michael smiled. “It’s, uh, it’s just… I have a lot of memories of being here and most aren’t great.”

“I know and I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be; I can’t change _my_ past but we _can_ change one child’s future and that’s what’s important.”

“I love you so much.”

He pulled Michael into his arms and held him as his heart went out to his love. Michael’s childhood wasn’t going to be repeated, they were going to make sure of it. Alex was still holding him when the door opened and the woman in charge greeted them. The couple got to their feet and followed her into the office.

“Lovely to see you both again,” she said with a smile as Alex handed over the necessary paperwork. “I see you passed the home inspection; your references are...” she looked up at Michael. “Well…”

“As you can see, I was never actually convicted of any felony,” Michael stated. “And that was a long, long time ago.”

“Guerin,” Alex hissed a warning.

“No, we appreciate your honesty,” she smiled. “And… given your tumultuous history…” she paused. “It’s a beautiful thing you wish to do; having grown up here intermittently yourself.”

“I don’t want to sound impolite,” Michael began. “But I hated it here, ma’am.”

“I remember,” she replied.

“And if we can provide a stable, loving home to a child to spare them the life _I had_ then that’s what we want to do.”

Alex reached for Michael’s hand again to silence him. She smiled sympathetically at the couple. Michael had been quite the problem child but he wasn’t likely to take the type of crap he’d given out himself.

“Perhaps you’d like to meet some of the children?” She suggested.

Michael held Alex’s hand almost painfully hard as they made their way into the main room. Some of the furniture had been updated, the walls had been painted but it stirred up a lot of memories for Michael. He could still remember the day he’d been huddled in the corner, drawing on the walls when the Evans’s walked in. 

There were children of all ages in the room but Alex and Michael simply looked at each other in dismay. How could they possibly choose someone randomly to join their family? They parted and moved around separately as to not appear intimidating.

Michael spotted a young boy sitting in the corner of the room, _his_ corner, and slowly moved towards him. The small boy was maybe five years old and was holding a G.I Joe figure. The boy looked up at him with his large expressive eyes and Michael turned to move in the opposite direction.

Alex made his way outside and into the yard where a few kids were playing with a soccer ball. On the back step was a young girl who was reading a very old, very worn book. He moved towards her and asked if he could join her.

She moved over to make room and he eased himself to the ground. He watched the kids running about while glimpsing her out the corner of his eye, trying to see what she was reading.

“Good book?” He asked her.

“It’s my favorite,” she replied as she turned the page.

“Oh? What is it? Maybe I’ve read it too.”

She held the book up to show him the cover. He smiled as he read the title.

“Have you seen the movie?” He asked her.

“I like the book better,” she replied.

“Yeah; I like to read too.”

She slowly looked up from her book, met Alex’s gaze and he smiled at her. She shyly smiled back.

“How long have you lived here?” Alex asked her.

“’Bout a year; I was almost adopted once.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“You seem really nice but I can’t leave here so… you should just find someone else.”

She looked away then buried her nose back in her book. Alex didn’t know what to say; he carefully got up and went to find Michael.

*

Alex returned to the main room where he found Michael lying on his stomach playing with a young boy and his G.I Joe action figure. His heart immediately soared with love at seeing the smile on his husband’s face and heard the giggle of the child’s laughter.

He moved in closer and dropped to the floor beside Michael, reached a hand and placed it on his lower back. Michael immediately sat up and looked at Alex with pure love in his eyes. Neither of them had to say a word but Michael reached for Alex’s hand then turned to introduce them.

“Christian, this is my husband, Alex,” he said to the boy.

“Were you really a soldier?” Christian asked him.

Alex laughed and nodded his head.

“Yeah; I really was,” he replied.

“Like him?” He held up the action figure who was missing a hand. 

“Just like him,” Alex said. “More like him than you realise.”

“Say Christian,” Michael began “Alex and I have been looking for a new family member; someone to keep us in line and keep our beagle company and-”

“I can’t,” the little boy looked away sadly.

“Why not?” Alex asked him.

“People don’t want me because I’m broken.”

“Well, _we_ want you,” Michael said to him.

“Of course we do,” Alex echoed.

“No, people say that then they see and they change their minds.”

“See what?” Alex asked him.

Christian held up his other hand to show them. He was missing two fingers on his left hand.

“I’m broken,” he said again.

“Well, so am I,” Alex declared as he rolled up his pant leg to show off his prosthetic. The tears in the boy’s eyes began to fade. “I’m broken too. We can be broken together.”

Christian threw himself into Alex’s arms as all new tears brimmed in his eyes. He clung to Alex who reached a hand to Michael.

“I think we found the one,” Michael whispered to him.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed as his eyes shifted to the back door. 

“What?”

“Nothing; I just… there was a young girl outside and… I dunno, she just… something clicked.”

“Oh!” Michael and Alex turned to find the matron staring at them both. “Oh dear.”

“What?” Michael climbed to his feet then helped Alex up, Christian was still clinging to him.

“I, uh, perhaps we should…”

“Start the paperwork?” Michael finished.

“What about Kayla?” Christian asked the matron.

“Who’s Kayla?” Michael asked.

“His sister.”

Michael and Alex exchanged a look; their minds already made up. They both nodded at the same time.

“Well, I guess we should go meet her too,” Alex stated. He put Christian down and the little boy took off in a mad sprint.

“I’ve never seen him smile like that before,” she told them. “But are you certain you want to commit to two children?”

“If they’re family,” Michael said to her, “Well, you don’t split up family.”

She nodded then led the way after Christian. They pushed open the back door where they found him with his arms wrapped around the young girl with the worn copy of E.T in her hands. She slowly looked up and her eyes met with Alex’s. Michael glanced at his husband and saw tears in his eyes. He quickly pulled him into a hug.

“And just like that, our family is complete,” Michael whispered.

*

Kayla and Christian were nervously holding hands as they stepped inside their new home for the very first time. They were greeted by an overexcited beagle who followed them up to the bedroom.

“We, uh, have to admit,” Michael said to them. “We weren’t expecting two of you so we only have one room prepared.”

“But we can fix that,” Alex assured them both. “Just let us know your favourite colour and we can paint another room.”

“Green,” they both replied in unison.

Michael and Alex exchanged a happy smile as Michael pushed the door open to reveal a beautifully arranged room. When the children saw the bunk beds, they both gasped and ran into the room excitedly.

Alex leaned into Michael’s arms and kissed him.

“And we thought one of us would be sleeping on those bunks tonight,” he whispered.

“I guess it was kismet,” Michael replied.

They both watched as Kayla climbed to the top bunk while Christian jumped on the bottom one.

“Twenty-five years ago, the Evans’s walked into that home to adopt one kid and they left with two,” Michael stated.

“And today was our turn,” Alex whispered. “You were right; it was fate.”

“Come here, kids,” Michael called them over.

They stepped into the room and Alex pushed the door closed to show them something. On the back of the door was two painted hand prints; one was Michael's and the other Alex's. He picked up a tin of paint and a brush then asked the kids to hold out their hands.

When they were done, four clear hand prints adorned the back of the door. Michael took the brush and wrote the words ‘our family’.

All four of them teared up but they were happy tears for they’d all found their rightful place with their forever family.


	2. Cooking up a Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex adjust to life as parents of two children

Alex had _always_ loved to cook; some of his earliest and happiest memories were of sitting on the countertop in the kitchen, just watching his mother work. She’d had odd and unique quirks whenever she cooked plus a natural talent that never required having to use a recipe.

He wasn’t quite so gifted but enjoyed it all the same and Michael was very accepting of his passion, so accepting that he very rarely set foot in the kitchen himself. So it took some getting used to on Alex’s part when he found himself being watched and shadowed by little Christian.

The young boy and his sister, Kayla, had been very welcome additions to their family and both came with such vibrant and unique personalities. Michael and Alex had tried not to go overboard with spoiling them but they’d wanted both children to feel welcome, loved and accepted. When Christian had started spying on Alex while he cooked, he’d immediately welcomed him into the kitchen and invited him to sit on the counter-top like he’d done as a child… by his third sit-in, Michael had bought the young boy his own apron.

Three years older than her brother, Kayla was slightly more independent and also slightly skeptical. Alex believed she was afraid if she did anything wrong, they’d send her back. 

The first few weeks weren’t exactly tough but the couple took every opportunity to assure both kids they were safe, welcome and loved. They tried several times to convince them it was okay to want their own bedrooms but both refused to leave their sibling.

After three months, a social worker came to evaluate them which scared Kayla more than she let on but Michael _knew._ He’d been through more than his fair share of evaluations, though all of his had consisted of him _wanting_ to be taken away. The group home having always felt the safer option than any of the places they’d sent him.

The one good thing to come from their meeting was the social worker could see the home and family they were providing and after speaking to both children, declared everything was as it should be; Kayla finally seemed to accept they weren’t going to be sent back.

When her birthday happened to fall only two weeks later, Michael and Alex knew the perfect present for her. It was clear she wasn’t expecting anything, she hadn’t even told them it was her birthday so when she’d come into the kitchen for breakfast and found her first ever bicycle waiting for her, she burst into tears. Michael had even added a basket with a plush E.T perched inside.

Kyle showed up soon after with a red sweater which set her off again, especially once she confessed to not knowing how to ride.

Alex and Christian spent the morning in the kitchen together baking a birthday cake while Michael and Kyle taught Kayla how to ride her new bicycle. Not wanting the little boy to feel left out, Alex gifted him a new army figurine which Christian immediately placed into the pocket of his apron before throwing his arms around ‘Papi Lex’

It wasn’t until Kayla believed Michael was out of earshot that she opened up to Uncle Kyle.

“Can you keep a secret?” She asked him.

“You have no idea how good I am at keeping secrets,” Kyle told her.

“Today’s the best birthday I’ve had since… Mommy and daddy…” she paused. “But Chris has taken to Mikey and Lexi and… is it too soon to tell them how much I love them?”

“Oh Kayla-” Kyle reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder but she reacted by wrapping her arms around him. “Between Mikey & Alex, you, Aunt Liz, Uncle Max and everyone…” she stopped again, “I thought we were going to have to wait till I was old enough then Christian and I could run away together, somewhere no one would care about his hand and… But I don’t want to run away anymore.”

“Kayla, Michael and Alex are your family now… we _all_ are; you don’t have to run anywhere.”

But Michael heard every word the two of them said to each other and forced back tears of his own. Knowing he could leave them be, he hightailed it into the kitchen where he found Alex and Christian both covered in flour from a food fight, Michael walked right up to Alex and kissed him; scoring a mouthful of flour for his gesture.

“I love you,” Michael whispered to Alex “and our perfectly imperfect family.”

He separated from Alex then hugged Christian, covering himself in _more_ flour before placing a kiss to the crown of his head.

“Love you, Papi Mikey,” Christian said to him.

“We need to tell Liz to _stop_ calling me Mikey,” he muttered though he was smiling too.

He lifted Christian off the counter and the little boy hurried off. Michael joined Alex at the window and the couple watched as Christian ran outside to play with his sister and Kyle.

*

Kayla begged to ride her bicycle to school but Michael put his foot down until she’d had more practice. Given how close they lived to the school, they eventually relented and Alex would walk with her to school in the mornings but she would ride home herself in the afternoon.

The first time she didn’t arrive home at the assigned time, Alex panicked. He phoned the school but was told she’d left on time. He tried not to get too worked up, was trying not to let on to Christian that anything was wrong. Alex grabbed his phone, weighing up if he should worry Michael or call Max but before he could decide, his phone began to ring and he choked up when he saw Michael’s name on the screen. He took a breath as he answered the call.

“Don’t suppose you’re missing someone?” Michael asked him.

“Is she there? Is Kayla with you?” Alex tried to keep the panic from his voice.

“Yeah, she showed up a few minutes ago.”

“What’s she doing?”

“Her homework.”

Alex’s phone beeped, he checked it and saw the photo Michael had sent of Kayla with her bicycle, sitting in the back of Michael’s truck with her homework. It was hard to be angry when he was so relieved to see she was safe.

“You want me to bring her home?” Michael asked him.

“If she’s not bothering you then it’s fine but we’ll talk to her about it tonight.”

“Yeah, okay… we’ll see you later.”

“Yeah, love you.”

“Love you too.”

Michael ended the call then approached the back of the truck where Kayla looked up at him, the guilt obvious in her eyes.

“Was Alex mad?” She asked him.

“No but he was worried; you really scared him, sweetheart.”

“I didn’t mean to… I just…”

“What?”

He climbed into the back of the truck and sat beside her.

“I wanted to be with you,” she looked away. “Alex is amazing and he’s so good with Chris but I… I don’t want to mess with that… Chris doesn’t remember mommy and daddy so when he’s with Alex, he’s so happy; I want him to have those moments without me around.”

“Kayla.”

“I _like_ being here and watching you fix broken things… Like us… we were a broken family until you and Alex came along.”

Michael wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

“You and Alex are so good to him, to me… to us,” she whispered.

“Kayla, we may not be your mommy and daddy but we’re your family now and we will _always_ treat you as such. We’re ‘good to you’ because you’re _our_ family and nothing will ever change that… But you can’t just run off whenever you feel like. We didn’t give you a bicycle so you’d take off without warning.”

“I’m sorry, Michael.”

“Promise you won’t do it again.”

“Okay; I promise.”

*

Alex and Christian were in the kitchen making pasta when Michael and Kayla arrived home. Kayla appeared to be sad until she saw Christian wearing his apron and she smiled before hurrying away.

Michael took slightly longer to come inside but he immediately greeted Alex with a kiss before placing one to the crown of Christian’s head.

“Is Kayla alright?” Alex asked him.

“We had a talk and I told her no bicycle till the weekend,” Michael replied.

“A bit harsh, aren’t you?”

“She scared you, Alex, she understands and this just teaches her the lesson better… It’s only three days,” he kissed Alex’s temple. “I’m gonna shower before dinner.”

Kayla offered to set the table; while she worked, Alex didn't press her about what had happened as he trusted her and Michael had discussed it enough already. Once everything was ready, she took her brother to wash up just as Michael rejoined them in the kitchen.

Dinner was uneventful and afterwards, both Michael and Kayla cleared the table while Alex took Christian into the living room to select a movie to watch. Tuesday was movie night and they _always_ let Christian choose. The young boy was systematically going through Michael’s small movie collection though he already had a few favorites.

Whenever a rare argument broke out over which of the kid’s favorite movies would be viewed, Michael settled it by flipping a coin which always favored Christian’s choice. So tonight they settled down to watch G I Joe; Michael was in his usual spot in the armchair with Kayla sitting on the floor at his feet while Alex lay on the couch without his prosthetic. As was usual, Christian climbed onto the couch midway through the film then promptly fell asleep on Alex.

“Do we _have_ to keep watching this if Chris is asleep?” Kayla asked them.

“Yes,” both Michael and Alex replied in unison.

“But why?”

“Because Channing Tatum is hot,” Alex replied while Michael said “Because Rachel Nichols is sexy.”

When the movie was over, Michael took Kayla to her room and tucked her in before going back for Christian. He dropped down on his knee and gently stroked Alex’s cheek before kissing his forehead. Alex opened his sleepy eyes and smiled up at him; Michael smiled back before gently lifting Christian from Alex’s chest.

“Hands!” Alex hissed. Michael smirked but once he’d raised the little boy enough to slide his hands under his body, he did then proceeded to carry him into bed too. He’d just finished tucking him in when he looked up and saw Kayla watching him.

“Go to sleep, sweetheart,” Michael whispered.

“I really am sorry I scared Alex today,” she said.

“I know, good night.” 

Michael returned to the living room and found Alex still sitting on the couch, looking around in confusion for his prosthetic but Michael merely walked over, wrapped his arms around him and lifted him into his embrace. Alex slid his arm around Michael’s neck then allowed his husband to carry him to bed too.

They crawled under the covers and Alex pulled Michael to him.

“Do we need to talk about Kayla?” Alex asked him.

“No, I don’t think so,” Michael replied.

“I love that she’s so taken with you.”

“She’s definitely learned her lesson and won’t scare you like that again.”

“They’re both such great kids… how were _we_ so lucky to have them?”

“Who knows? But I’m just happy to be raising them with you.”

“So uh you know it’s been a while since we… you know?”

“Really? _Every time_ we watch that movie?”

“Is that a no, then?”

“Never, now come here, baby.”

*

Alex was a light sleeper so when he heard an unexpected noise, he awoke on edge and immediately nudged Michael to wake him. He reached for his prosthetic while Michael leapt from the bed and pulled on a pair of pants. It was still early so he quietly padded down the hall and stopped in the doorway of the kitchen where he found both Kayla and Christian.

He took a step back and waited for Alex to catch up, with a hand over his mouth to stop himself making a sound, he reached for Alex’s hand then they peered into the kitchen together.

Christian was sitting on the counter, wearing his apron over his pyjamas while Kayla stood over the toaster. A moment later, two burnt waffles popped out and her face fell.

“Kids?” Michael asked from the doorway.

Both kids turned and looked at their parents.

“We’re sorry, Papi,” Kayla apologised “we just… wanted to make you breakfast because…” she paused, looked at her brother then up at Alex and Michael “we love you, we love both our papa’s.”

Alex’s eyes filled with tears but he blinked them back.

“We love you both, very much,” Michael replied.

“But you can’t eat these,” Kayla declared. “We burnt them.”

Michael wrapped his arms around Alex.

“Who wants pancakes?” He asked the kids. “Let’s go visit Grandpa Arturo.”

“On a school morning?” Kayla replied.

“This once,” Michael said with a wink before telling the kids to go get dressed.

“Really? Rewarding them for making a mess?” Alex asked.

“She called us Papi” Michael replied.

“Yeah” Alex smiled “she did… I love you, Papi Mikey”

“I love you, Papi Alex”

They shared a brief kiss before separating then heading off to get ready to take their kids for breakfast.


	3. Trick or Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Alex take their children trick or treating for the first time

Alex leaned back in the seat and stretched his shoulders, blinked his eyes to focus and flexed his fingers. He peered at the clock, knowing Michael and Kayla would be home soon. He collected up the material and put it away then placed the cover over the sewing machine.

When he finally made his way into the kitchen it was to find Christian already waiting for him, tying his apron around his tiny waist. The small boy looked up at Alex with a wide grin as he scooped him into a hug then set him on the counter while they discussed what to have for dinner then played ‘rock, paper, scissors’ to decide.

While Alex waited for the oven to heat up, he looked at his son, heart filled with love.

“So, Kayla’s costume is coming along,” Alex said to him. “Have you decided on what you wanna be yet?”

Christian stared at the spatula in his hand and didn’t answer.

“It’s okay, there’s still plenty of time.”

“What are you gonna be, Papa?”

Alex’s heart still skipped a beat at being called Papa. He smiled but slowly frowned.

“I, uh, I don’t know” he admitted “Papi Mikey and I have always had couples costumes.”

“Oh.”

“What do you think I should be? _We_ could do matching ones, like Papi and Kayla.”

Christian shook his head, not looking at Alex and he frowned but didn’t press the issue. He wasn’t going to rush the boy but if he didn’t think of something soon, he wouldn’t have enough time to make it for him.

Dinner was still cooking when Michael came inside, Kayla hanging off him piggyback style. Both were laughing and Alex approached to kiss them both, lips lingering on Michael’s a little too long. Kayla slid from his arms, grabbed her brother and the two quietly sneaked from the room. 

Alex was just putting the final touches on when the doorbell rang. Kayla was in the middle of setting the table, declared she’d get it and took off. When Alex peered at the table, he saw it was set for five.

A moment later, Kyle appeared in the doorway, being dragged by Kayla.

“You weren’t expecting me?” Kyle asked him.

“You’re always welcome here, Kyle,” Alex replied. “And look, Kayla even set a place for you.”

Michael finished showering and joined them at the table. He was also surprised to see Kyle but shrugged and sat down opposite him at the table.

After dinner, the kids ran upstairs to wash up and Alex poured the three of them another glass of wine each.

“So I’m guessing this text wasn’t you?” Kyle slid his phone across to Michael who peered at it.

Sent that afternoon from Michael to Kyle, asking him to dinner.

“Nah, not me,” Michael sipped his wine.

“I think Kayla has a crush on uncle Kyle,” Alex added. Kyle actually blushed.

Several minutes later, she appeared in the doorway and stated Christian was asking for a bedtime story. Michael and Alex exchanged a look. It was too early for either child to be going to bed but Alex started to get up anyway.

“No, Papa” Kayla added “he asked for Uncle Kyle.”

Both Michael and Alex exchanged a look and once Kayla took Kyle’s hand and led him from the room, they both burst out laughing. Neither were convinced it was _Christian_ who asked for Kyle.

He was gone a long time though; a very long time. Michael and Alex had finished their wine, cleared the table and put everything that needed to be put away where it needed to go. Alex was too curious and quietly sneaked to the kids room where he spied Kyle lying on Christian’s bed with both kids curled up on either side of him. Michael joined him in spying but they just smiled and headed back to the living room.

Alex removed his prosthetic and settled on the couch with Michael, his legs over his lover’s lap yet his arm around his shoulders. They exchanged light, tender kisses while they waited for Kyle to finish reading. When he finally appeared, well over an hour after he’d been dragged up there, he collapsed in the armchair but he was smiling.

“They’re both fast asleep,” he said to them “well, Kayla may have been faking just so I’d have to lift her into bed.”

“That bunk is high,” Alex said “you could’ve dropped her or hurt yourself.”

“That’s why I left her there.”

“Oh Kyle, you probably broke her heart.”

Michael slid out from underneath Alex and quietly went to check on her. She was already in her bed, reading by flashlight. He moved into the room and kissed her goodnight. She didn’t seem heartbroken to him.

He rejoined Alex and Kyle but their friend was already stifling a yawn so they decided to call it a night. Kyle took his leave and Michael carried Alex up to bed.

Curled in each other’s arms, Michael’s fingers brushing through Alex’s hair, he voiced his question.

“Okay, what’s bothering you?” He asked Alex.

“Nothing.”

“You’re restless; come on, talk to me.”

“It’s fine… really.”

“Is it Kayla and her Kyle crush?”

“What? No!” Alex sighed “It’s Chris.”

“Really? What happened?”

“He hasn’t picked a Halloween costume yet and I just… I thought maybe since you and Kayla were matching this year instead of us…” he paused “but he said no when I asked.”

“Oh,” Michael’s heart went out to Alex. He’d been thrilled when Kayla had asked him to match her costume but had tried to decline for Alex’s sake. “I’m sorry, baby, did you tell him it’s what you want to do?”

“No, I don’t want to push it… I mean, he’s six,” Alex sighed “I shouldn’t let it get to me but making Kayla’s costume and yours… I guess I just… I don’t know.”

“You know he loves you so much.”

“Yeah, yeah I know… There’s always next year.”

“So… does that mean no costume for you this year?” Michael asked, not hiding the disappointment in his voice.

“Maybe.”

“No; you _have_ to dress up.”

“Why?”

“Because… the best part of my night is getting you out of it.”

Alex playfully hit Michael’s shoulder but quickly settled back in his arms. It wasn’t a big deal but now he had to think of something for himself and he’d never had an individual costume before. He had no idea who he wanted to be.

***

Several days passed and Michael was trying his best to run ideas past Alex but none seemed to take. He asked if Alex planned to use his crutch which he’d used very little over the years but was more willing to depend on these days to show Christian that his disability didn’t hold him back.

“I’m not pretending to be someone with cerebral palsy,” Alex hissed one morning while Michael was getting dressed.

“Because you only have one crutch?”

“No! Because it’s in bad taste!”

“You could go as the terminator… when he’s in pieces.”

“You’re _not_ helping, love.”

Michael plopped down on the bed and kissed him.

“Well, whatever you decide, you’re going to look sexy as hell,” Michael declared.

“I’m getting too old to be sexy,” Alex replied.

“Never; you’re gonna be the sexiest man in our nursing home.”

Alex laughed and Michael kissed him again.

“The sexier the better,” he told him.

“We’re parents now, we need to be… modest.”

“Not in here we don’t.”

Michael placed one more kiss to Alex’s lips before clamouring from the room, stopping to collect the kids and hurry them into the kitchen for breakfast. It was his turn to try getting costume suggestions from the kids, asking what they believed Alex should dress as.

Kayla suggested he match her and Michael; Christian wanted him to be a superhero.

Alex happened into the room in time to hear them arguing between Batman, Iron Man and Captain America.

“Do you really think I should be Captain America?” Alex asked the group.

“Well…” Michael winked at him “personally I just think those tights would show off your supple and firm ass”

“Michael!” He hissed in shock while the kids laughed at them.

“I’m just saying all those options don’t show how sexy you are” Michael added.

“Papi, please stop!” Kayla shrieked.

“Yes, please stop,” Alex echoed.

Michael pouted until Alex kissed him.

“Don’t worry, Papa” Christian said very quietly. “You’ll think of something.”

“What about you, little man?” Michael asked Chris “what are you going to be?”

“It’s a surprise,” Kayla answered for him. “Come on.”

The kids scrambled from the room, leaving Michael and Alex alone.

“He can’t have a costume,” Alex frowned. “What if he misses out?”

“What about my costume?” Michael asked.

“Oh I gave up on that weeks ago; Isobel pulled some strings, it’s all taken care of.”

“A rental?”

“God no; last time we didn’t get our deposit back… we’re never doing that again.”

Michael chuckled at the memory; at least Alex wasn’t giving up their private trick or treating session. He particularly loved the treats.

“I’ll drop the kids at school, okay?” Michael said with another kiss. Alex nodded.

Minutes later, Kayla and Chris came crashing back into the room and hugged Alex goodbye. The three disappeared out the door and the house was silent. He cleared away the rest of the dishes then sat down in front of the sewing machine.

Ten minutes later, he called in the big guns and half an hour later Isobel was on his front stoop, promising he’d have a costume almost ready by days end.

***

Halloween morning and Alex couldn’t tell who was more excited, the kids or Michael. Though Alex suspected some of Kayla’s excitement was due to the special sleepover the kids were having that night at Uncle Kyle’s house.

They paid an old Air Force buddy of Alex’s to hand out candy for them while they took the kids out. Kayla changed into her costume the second she was home from school, having skipped her visit to the junkyard. She was the perfect Little Red Riding Hood and she skipped around the living room all afternoon as she anxiously waited for Michael to come home.

Alex’s fears for Christian seemed to have proven true as his son sat on the couch, looking down at his hands and appeared to be fighting back tears. Alex dug out the costume he’d made for him but didn’t know if he should say anything.

When Michael arrived home, earlier than usual, he was frowning over a text from Kyle about being late but he had to calm Alex first. He took him into the bedroom and tried to talk to him; they were still debating what to do when Kayla squealed and they heard Kyle’s voice.

They hurried downstairs but Kyle and Christian were nowhere in sight; Kayla was ecstatic but immediately begged Michael to put his costume on. He and Alex trekked back upstairs; Michael showered quickly then Alex helped him into his wolf costume.

Michael waited to see what costume Alex had chosen and the moment he saw him fully decked out in his Hawkeye outfit with sleeveless shirt to show off his arms. Michael couldn’t speak.

When he finally found his voice, it was to suggest they skip trick or treating altogether because seeing Alex in those tight fitting clothes were all the treat Michael needed.

“Down boy,” Alex instructed.

Michael pouted but launched himself at Alex all the same, pinned him to the closed door and kissed him until someone started pounding upon it, killing the mood.

Michael sighed; they stepped away from the door and opened it. Kayla grabbed both their hands and dragged them back to the living room where Kyle was waiting for them. 

He took one look at Alex and frowned.

“Huh… I saw the bow and thought you were going to be Robin Hood,” Kyle stated.

Alex shook his head; Michael laughed.

“Okay, sorry I was so late,” Kyle said.

“Elio isn’t here yet, so it’s fine,” Alex replied. “But, uh, what _are_ you doing here?”

“Helping Chris with his costume.” 

Michael and Alex exchanged a look.

“Close your eyes, it’s a surprise!” Kayla squealed.

Alex reached for Michael’s hand and they both did as instructed. They heard footsteps and giggling until they were told to open them.

When they opened their eyes, they were met with the image of a mini-Alex. From his flannel shirt, combat boots and miniature crutch. The sight brought tears to Alex’s eyes.

“Uncle Kyle said to dress as my hero,” Christian said nervously.

Alex couldn’t speak, he couldn’t hold back his tears either. Michael moved forward and scooped Chris into his arms.

“Papi!” He gasped at being hugged so tightly.

Alex wrapped his arms around both of them while Kyle snapped photos of them.

Elio arrived at that moment and Kayla begged him to take photos for them. Kyle tried not to feel put out but she was quick to take his hand and pull him into the family photographs.

They posed for what felt like a thousand photos before it was time to head out. Kayla grabbed Michael’s hand while Chris gravitated to Alex.

Kyle left to get his place ready for the kids sleepover while the family of four went trick or treating.

Michael stood on the curb, watching as Kayla and Christian approached the front door, knocked then declared ‘trick or treat!’

He reached for Alex’s hand and grumbled that he couldn’t kiss him while wearing this mask. Alex laughed then whispered in his ear, promising to kiss him all over later tonight.

The kids came running back to them and proudly showed off their candy. They moved to the next house and Michael joked they were going to be high on sugar and quite the challenge for Kyle to handle tonight. Alex held Michael’s hand as they walked along the street, watching their kids having the time of their lives.

Michael couldn’t stand it any longer; he waited for the kids to run up the sidewalk and yanked the mask off before he turned to Alex and kissed him.

They were still kissing when the kids returned and Kayla scolded Michael for removing his mask, effectively ruining their costumes. He smiled down at his daughter apologetically but pulled Alex in for another kiss.

“Papi!” Kayla cried.

Michael replaced the mask and took her hand while Alex took hold of Christian’s. The family of four continued down the street. Where they ran into Isobel with a group of children from one of the charities she volunteered for. One look at little Christian dressed as Alex and her eyes welled with tears.

“Well I never thought I’d see the day,” Isobel said to them. “My brother, his husband and their kids.”

“Aunt Izzy!” Kayla threw herself at her aunt. “We’re having a sleepover at Uncle Kyle’s! Will you come play with us?”

“Of course, sweetheart,” she hugged her tightly before shooting a pointed look at the couple.

Once again the kids ran off to the next house and Isobel looked at Michael.

“Really? Offloading the kids on Kyle?” She hissed. “Tonight of all nights?”

“Of course, let him deal with the sugar high,” Alex replied as Michael removed his mask again.

“Besides, we’ve got some playing of our own to do.”

She scrunched up her face but before she could say anything else, Michael shoved the mask back on as Kayla reappeared.

“Goodnight, Is,” Alex said to her.

“See you later, kids,” Isobel said.

They continued on until the kids treat bags were overflowing with candy and Michael was complaining about his costume. The group headed home, the kids sampling their goodies the entire time though for every two pieces Christian ate, he also gave one to Alex. 

The kids refused to take off their costumes but Alex had already packed overnight bags for them with several changes of clothes. Elio left with an armload of candy as Kyle came to collect the kids.

Michael and Alex stood by the window, waving to them until Kyle’s car was out of sight then they hurried upstairs and into their room. They each reached for the other and Alex was thankful Michael had left the wolf mask downstairs.

“I love you, Michael,” Alex whispered.

“Thank you, Alex, for giving me more than I ever dreamed of,” Michael replied. “A family with two amazing kids and a life with the man the man of my dreams.”

“You’re _such_ a romantic sap… but you’re _my_ romantic sap and I wouldn’t have it any other way… I love you, I love our family and I love our life.”

“And I love all the things I get to do to you tonight.”

“You think they’ll be okay, with Kyle?” Alex asked.

“Of course they will,” Michael assured him. “Now come here you and let me huff and puff and-“

”Uh, I think you’ve got your tales mixed up.”

Michael’s hand trailed down Alex’s body and groped him through his pants.

”My what a _big_ package you’ve got for me.”

”Trick or treat, baby.”

”Both... I’ll take both.”


End file.
